Sensei I Hate You,But I Love You
by Funny-KyuYeol
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura adalah kehidupan yang damai dan tenang,menjalani aktivitas seorang murid seperti biasa,dan bergaul seperti biasa,tapi...apa jadinya bila tiba-tiba seorang sensei tampan tapi menyebalkan mulai mengusik kehidupan Sakura yang damai itu... "aku membencinya"/"kita lihat saja nanti"/...maaf ga bisa bikin summary..


**Hallo readers!...aku newbie di sini…selamat membaca ya semoga kalian menyukainya,maaf jika banyak kesalahan typo dan sebagainya…mohon sarannya ya …**

Naruto punya kang Masahi Kishimoto

Kalau ceritanya punya Saiya

**Part 1**

Kring…kring…kring….

"berisik!..."sambil menggambil jam beker.

"APA! WAAAAAA…sudah jam 06.00,gawat !,Shizune!Shizune !"panggil Sakura.

"iya nona muda ada apa?"seketika itu juga Shizune muncul tepat didepan pintu kamar.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" bentak Sakura.

"tadi malam nona sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa besok saya perlu membangunkan nona,karna nona sudah naik kelas 3 SMA,agar nona bisa belajar mandiri" jelas Shizune dengan sangat rinci.

"o,iya aku lupa!" sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri, Sakurapun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi .Setelah mandi Sakura mengenakan seragamnya,dan buru-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Saku!Sakura!" sang nyonya rumah memanggil sakura yang sedang menapaki tangga.

"iya ma kenapa!?" dan terlihatlah sakura yang sedang berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"sarapan dulu sayang!"

"maaf ma,Sakura sudah terlambat!, jadi Sakura ngak bisa sarapan dengan mama dan papa"

"ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya"

"iya ma, pa" Sakura pun segera melesat pergi menuju sekolah menggunakan motornya.

Tap…tap…..tap….tap…..

Sakura berlari menuju sekolah butir butir keringat pun membasahi wajahnya,untungnya Sakura belum terlambat dan lonceng sekolah pun belum berbunyi.

"hah ….akhirnya tiba tahun ajaran baru ,berarti aku masuk XII IPA 1, senangnya" sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah Konoha Vildafiela, SMA Konoha Vildafiela adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan yang ada di Konoha ,tak heran jika sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah favorit yang diincar oleh para remaja saat ini,untuk masukpun tidak gampang, diperlukan otak yang dapat dikatakan di atas rata-rata agar dapat di dapat menjadi salah satu murid dari SMA Konoha Vildafiela karena otaknya yang sangat diatas rata-rata.

"Sakura!…Sakura!…" panggil seseorang dari belakang ,Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"eh… Ino?"

"hai kabar? Mm..aku rasa liburan kali ini menambah lebar …."

"Apa!arghhh..dasar ino pig, kurasa berat badanmu juga ,pipimu seperti babi hahahaha…"

Teng…..teng….teng…(bunyi bel sekolah) Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kelas.

"hai Sakura" sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua yang langsung memeluk Sakura

"au rindu kalian semua!"

"yayaya…..Tenten bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?aku tidak bisa bernapas uhuk..uhuk.."Tenten langsung melepas pelukannya .

"hehehe maaf"

Ino dan Tenten adalah sahabat Sakura sejak SMP,dan mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama,dengan kerja keras Sakura mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki walaupun terkadang kedua temannya ini menyebalkan dan sering membuatnya memiliki temperamen yang tinggi, ia mudah sekali untuk marah,tapi walaupun sifatnya seperti itu Ino dan Tenten tidak pernah mempersoalkannya,mereka saling menerima satu sama lain apa adanya .Dan itulah yang yang membuat Sakura sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

" selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi Sensei!"

"wah tidak terasa ya sekarang kalian sudah naik ke kelas XII SMA" kata Kurenai wali kelas mereka saat mereka masih menduduki kelas XI.

"Sensei,apa Sensei masih jadi wali kelas kami?" Tanya Kiba, sang mantan ketua kelas.

"oh,sayang sekali,mulai hari ini ,Saya tidak akan jadi wali kelas kalian lagi"jawab Kurenai sensei.

"UUUUUUUUU" sorak para siswa yang merasa kecewa,karna guru yang mereka sayangi dan telah membimbing mereka selama setahun ternyata tidak menjadi wali kelas mereka lagi

"jadi wali kelas kita siapa dong ?" Tanya Chouji

"wali kelas kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi" jawab bu Kurenai sensei sambil tersenyum

"Hatake Kakashi,perasaan saya tidak pernah mendengar ada guru yang namanya Hatake Kakashi?" celetuk Ino yang sedang kebingungan sambil mengingat-ingat, telunjuk jarinyapun mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya kanannya.

"tentu saja kalian belum pernah mendengar namanya,karena dia adalah guru baru di sekoalah ini" jelas Kurenai sensei masih dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajahnya

"kalau begitu kenalin ke kita dong" Seru Kiba

"ok kalau begitu ,Kakashi sensei silahkan masuk"setelah Kurenai sensei mempersilahkannya, guru baru itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas,tiba-tiba kelas yang tadinya cukup gaduh seketika itu juga berubah menjadi hening dan pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka semua,pria itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih,dengan celana kain bewarna hitam serta dasi hitam bergaris-garis putih yang bertengger di leher pria pria tersebut tampak masih sanggat muda,kulitnya yang putih,tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis serta rambut abu-abu jabriknya itu cukup membuat semua, lebih tepatnya sebagian dari siswi-siswi terpesona dengan sosok yang ada di depan mereka

"halo perkenalkan,saya adalah wali kelas kalian yang baru ,nama saya Hatae Kakashi"suara baritone Kakasi membuat mereka seakan tersadar kembali dari keterpukauan mereka, dan saat itu juga suasana kelas kembali ribut .

"ya amun Sakura!sensei baru kita tampan sekali, masih muda." bisik Ino di telinga Sakura.

"hah,masa sih!,menurutku dia biasa-biasa aja!,tapi memang keliatan masih muda banget" kata Sakura setengah berbisik.

"apa!kau gila?,matamu rabun?cowo tampan dan keren ini kau bilang biasa saja?!,aduh Sakura ntar pulang sekolah,kita ke dokter mata ya" celetuk Tenten yang rupanya juga mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan Ino.

"enak saja!,mataku masih normal kau bilang rabun!?,kau yang rabun! " dengan kesal Sakura membalas perkataan Ino.

"tapi Saki ,sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Ino memnag benar" Tenten mendukung Ino.

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi"Sakura akhirnya menyerah untuk berdebat dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"ehm!..ada yang mau di tanyakan?" Tanya Kakashi sensei yang masih setia berdiri di depan mereka.

"ada sensei! Umur sensei berapa?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah kegirangan seperti melihat pangeran kodok.

"oh umur saya 20 tahun" jawab Kakashi sensei,sontak para para murid pun kaget mendengar hal umur 20 tahun termasuk sangat muda untuk mangajari anak SMA yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun .

"berarti sensei masih muda,o iya sensei sudah punya pacar belum? kalau belum boleh daftar kan sensei?" celetuk Tayuya dengan gaya genitnya.

"Tayuya, pertanyaanmu sangat tidak patut dipertanyakan " kata kurenai sensei dengan muka memerah menahan malu akibat perilaku salah satu anak didiknya.

"tidak apa-apa. em…saya belum punya pacar" kata Kakashi sensei dengan nada ramah,sambil tersenyum.

"menyebalkan,bilang saja mau cari perhatian." celetuk Sakura dengan nada kesal, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran sensei barunya ini.

"o,ya Sensei lupa, selain jadi wali kelas kalian dia juga akn menjadi guru Matematika, Fisika dan Penjaskes kalian" jelas Kurenai sensei.

"WHAT!"tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak dan teriakannya itu sukses membuat seisi kelas menjadi kaget,Kakashi pun tampak heran.

"kenapa?ada masalah?" Tanya Kakashi yang tampak sedikit tak suka dengan perilaku Sakura.

"em,…tidak ada apa-apa kok sensei"jawab Sakura dengan agak jengkel.

Teng….teng…..teng…..bel istirahat berbunyi,siswa-siswi segera keluar kelas setelah perkenalan itu,Sakura,Ino,dan Tentenpun pergi ke tempat tongkrongan yang biasa

"bu,pesan jus tomatnya satu" teriak Tenten

"saya juga bu" timpal Ino ,dengan nada agak lesu Sakura pun turut serta memesan minumannya

"jus apel nya satu ya bu" Ino dan Tenten pun heran dengan Sakura yang sejak perkenalan tadi menjadi lesu

"ada apa sakura?,kelihatannya kau sangat tidak menyukai Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Tenten kepada Sakura sambil menyeruput minuman yang tadi ia pesan.

"aku memang tidak menyukainya!" gerutu Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"memangnya kenapa?"sekarang giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"karena menurutku, dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan,sok baik, so ramah, sok tampan, sok keren dan alasan tambahan sepertinya dia juga tidak menyukaiku,sejak aku berteriak 'WHAT' " jelas Sakura yang masih tampak kesal,iapun meletakkan dagunya di atas meja .

"ya iyalah,secara siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau diperlakukan seperti itu,kalau aku jadi Kakashi sensei,pasti juga kesal,karena kau bereaksi seolah-olah kau tidak menyukainya yang mengajar di banyak bidang pelajaran itu" celetuk Ino.

"kenapa kau malah membelanya!,seharusnya kau membelaku juga!"Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa diam memperhatikan tingkah Sakura.

Usai sekolah, Sakura segera pergi ke tempat parkiran menuju motornya yang terparkir di dekat pohon,Sakura menghidupkan motornya dan segera pulang ke di rumah Sakura langsung berlari ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang berpola bola-bola basket, Sakura melihat kearah tapenya dan segera memilih DVD dan memasukkan DVD itu kedalam tape dan menyetel lagu "Growl" yang di nyanyikan oleh boyband kesayangan nya yaitu EXO ,saat Sakura sedang asik mendengarkan lagu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar tok…tok…tok….,Sakura segera menghentikan tapenya

"siapa?" Tanya Sakura, akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban,

Sakura berjalan kearah pintu.

"sipa sih!" gerutu Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan terlihatlah sesosok laki-laki berwajah baby, tinggi,putih dan terlihat cukup keren dengan rambut merahnya,dan laki-laki itu tersenyum menatap Sakura sambil merentangkan tetapi sepert angin lalu Sakura tidak menghiraukan laki-laki itu, dan Sakura hanya membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali menghidupkan tapenya,dengan tampang kesal laki-laki itu berjalan kearah Sakura,memeluknya dan menghempaskan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur .

"aduh! Sakit…..Sasori-nii apa-apaan sih!,sakit tau!" jerit Sakura kesakitan.

"eh memangnya kau tidak rindu dengan neechanmu yang tercinta ini?" Tanya Sasori, Sasori adalah saudara kandung Sakura,lebih tepatnya kakaknya ,yang baru saja pulang dari Australia karna sedang menjalankan studynya.

"tidak,aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu" jawab Sakura ketus.

"oh..jadi seperti itu ,ya sudah kalau begitu neechan akan kembali ke Australia,dahh" Sasori segera pergi ke luar pintu,akan tetapi langkahnya tertahan oleh Sakura.

"aku kan hanya bercanda, serius sekali sih!" kata Sakura dengan mimik cemberut,Sasoripun tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

"tidak kok,neechan Cuma bercanda"ucap Sasori sambil tertawa,Sakura dengan tampang sebal memukul dada Sasori dengan tangannya.

"menyebalkan!"

"Sakura,Sasori,ayo turun, kita makan"panggil Mebuki dari arah ruang makan,waktunya makan siang.

"Sakura"panggil tuan Kizashi Haruno.

"iya pa,kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"mulai besok,kamu akan di antar pergi sekolah"

"apa! Kenapa pa?"

"karena saat ini sedang terjadi banyak kecelakaan jadi papa tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepada kamu,soalnya papa tau kalau kamu naik motor pasti suka ngebut" kata Kizashi dengan tegas

"tapi pa"

"ngak ada tapi-tapian Sasori yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" Sakurapun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna watak papanya yang sangat tegas.

Keesokan harinya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh Sasori "ini ya sekolah lo" kata Sasori sambil memarkirkan motornya tiba-tiba Sakura menarik lengan sasori

"neechan,kenapa orang-orang melihat kita?"

"mungkin karena aku keren" kata Sasori dengan pd nya.

"apa? Keren? muka buntut ayam kaya gini keren?"

"sudahlah daripada mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak benar itu lebih baik kau mengantarku meliat-liat sekolah ini"Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mau tidak mau Sakura harus menuruti kemauan kakaknya itu ,saat berjalan semua siswa bengong melihat Sakura .Setelah selesai mengelilingi sekolah Sasori segera pulang,Sedangkan Sakura berlari ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya ,kedua sahabatnya segera menghampiir Sakura dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura yang tampak kebingungan.

"ya ampun Saki laki-laki yang tadi itu pacarmu?,wah..wah…wah…aku tidak menyangka ternyata perempuan jutek dan yang selama ini di juluki jidat lebar ini bisa pacaran ,wah gosib baru nih"celetuk Ino panjang lebar kali tinggi bagi dua(udah kaya rumus bangun ruang aja).

"eits..stop dulu,dia siapa? jangan asal ngomong ya" sangkal Sakura dengan nada kesal

"jangan pura-pura tidak tau,yang jalan-jalan denganmu tadi itu siapa?" jawab Tenten.

"yang jalan-jalan denganku?"Sakura berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat seseorang yang berjalan dengannya.

"ya ampun (sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri) dia itu bukan pacarku girls".

"kalau bukan pacar lalu siapa?" Tanya Tenten dengan tampang ingin taunya,Sakura sangat heran dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"dia itu saudara kandungku,kakakku" kata Sakura,kedua sahabatnya itu langsung terdiam ketika mendengarkan kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura,sesaat kemudian kedua sahabatnya itu menunjukkan senyum liciknya,Sakura bingung dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Saki kenalin ke kita dong" goda Tenten

"siapa?neechan?" Tanya Sakura dengan tapang heran.

"bukan,tapi tukang kebunmu,ya iyalah kakakmu!,o,ya kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau mempunyai saudara? Aku kira kau anak tunggal" Tanya Tenten kepada sahabatnya itu.

"ngapain cerita, kalian tidak pernah menanyakannya,dan neechan juga waktu itu kuliah di Australia jadi kalian tidak pernah melihatnya" jelas Sakura dengan singkat,jelas ,dan padat.

"oh…"gumam Tenten dan Ino serempak.

"eh,ganti baju dulu yuk,sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga kan" ajak Sakura kepada kedua temannya itu.

mereka segera pergi untuk ganti pakaian,usai pemanasan Sakura segera memainkan olahraga favoritnya yaitu basket,ketika Sakura sedang asyik bermain basket,tiba-tiba BUK!... Sakura merasa dunia yang ia lihat semakin gelap-gelap dan gelap.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Sakura merasa dunia semakin terang dan akhirnya terlihat cukup jelas,ia melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang menatap dirinya,setelah Sakura sadar ia binggung

"Ino,Tenten aku di mana?,tadi aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang bulat besar terbang ke arahku" kata Sakura berusaha menginggat apa yang terjadi.

"ya iyalah Saki,tadi kau terkena lemparan bola basket!" jelas Tenten

"apa!siapa yang melempariku dengan bola basket!akan ku hajar dia!"dengan nada kesal,emosi Sakura pun tidak dapat di bendung lagi  
"em…Sa yang melempar bola itu….itu…em.."

"siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"yang melempar bola basket itu…."


End file.
